kagome el ángel estelar
by sakurasuperotaku333
Summary: bueno este es mi segundo fic: que pasaría si kagome resultara ser un ángel y hubiera echo un trato con la madre de inuyasha? como se lo tomaría inuyasha? ok pésima en resúmenes pero no importa pasen y lean descubran la verdad de kagome


bueno hola queridos lectores ya se que yo dije que haría un fanfic de algún crossover o de un cartoon pero sigo esperando su opinión de eso y como aun no la tengo pues inicie esta nueva historia que simplemente no me pude sacar de la cabeza

bueno pues como siempre inuyasha no me pertenece y este fic esta echo sin fines de lucro únicamente es una historia para entretener que salio de mi alocada cabeza.

bueno sin mas comencemos.

por sierto cada que yo la autora quiera hacer un comentario lo pondré entre paréntesis (...) ok

...capitulo: 1 La verdadera identidad de kagome y el trato de las estrellas...

bueno todo inicia un día en el sengoku todo paresia muy normal menos que en cierto grupo de buscadores de fragmentos todo era silencio puesto que nuestro amado hanyou se encontraba visitando al cadáver andante de kikyou ( como la odio!) lo cual ponía muy triste a cierta muchachita del futuro.

...kagome pov...

ESTOY HARTA! ya no lo soporto mas no seguiré esperándolo aquí sentada,solo estoy preocupando a los demás y eso es lo que menos deseo, tal vez lo que necesito es ir a caminar un poco,sango me comento que hay un pequeño arroyo cerca,tal vez el sonido del agua me tranquilice un poco.

"kagome camino hasta el pequeño arroyo que se encontraba lo suficientemente alejado como para que no la escucharan llorar o para que ella no los escuchara y pudiera pensar tranquila"

ahh, estoy harta ya no lo soporto aveces pienso que todo hubiera sido mejor si no hubiera echo el trato con izayoy (no recuerdo como se escribe), no a quien quiero engañar nunca me arrepentiría de haber echo el trato con izayoy porque si no lo hubiera echo no hubiera conocido a inuyasha,pero es que aveces es insoportable la forma en la que me trata, me pregunto ¿por cuanto tiempo mas estaré atada a el y sus decisiones?,digo no es que me moleste pero algunas veces extraño un poco mi libertad,recuerdo como antes nadie se atrevía a burlarse de mi bueno ahora que lo pienso técnicamente no tenían razones de ser malos conmigo por que ahora que lo recuerdo yo antes de adoptar este cuerpo humano era pura amabilidad y felicidad , el enfado y lo irritable me llego después de conocer a inuyasha, ash tontos sentimientos humanos muchas veces extraño mi antigua forma ahora que lo pienso me paresia un poco a inuyasha pero solo un poco.

...fin de kagome pov...

-ahh-suspiro kagome-supongo que ya debo volver-dijo comenzando a caminar

"kaome volvió al campamento pero cuando volvió se encontró con la desagradable presencia de kikyou (perdón pero enserio la odio XD),y todos la voltearon a ver sango,miroku y shipoo la miraban con tristeza y algo de lastima quien sabe talves también algo de miedo y inuyasha ni siquiera la miraba y en cuanto a kikyou la miraba con una sonrisa sádica y triunfante."

-que ocurre-dijo kagome temerosa de la respuesta.

-kagome lo que pasa...-comenzó a decir sango.

-lo que pasa es que desde ahora kikyou viajara con nosotros en la búsqueda de los fragmentos y como ella es mucho mejor que tu ya note necesitamos así que ya puedes irte regresando a tu época-interrumpió inuyaha .

kagome se sentía devastada como se atrevía a decirle que ya no la necesitaban y ademas compararla con el cadáver ambulante de kikyou,pero en ese mismo instante lo decidió y tragándose todo su dolor camino dos pasos hacia adelante y en voz alta y clara dijo

-así que ya no me necesitan-dijo firmemente

-así es kagome tu ya no eres necesaria-dijo mordazmente kikyou

-enserio ya no me necesitas inuyasha?-dijo kagome ignorando a kikyou.

-estas sorda o que tonta ya te lo dije el ya no te necesita porque me tiene ami la original ,la verdadera ,no a una copia barata como tu-dijo cruelmente kikyou.

-mira primero que nada querida le pregunte al hanyou,no al cadáver ambulante-dijo kagome con burla.

"sango y miroku incluso kikyou e inuyasha la miraron sorprendidos"

-entonces que inuyasha no piensas responder a mi pregunta?-dijo burlona mente kagome

-si kagome yo ya no te necesito-dijo inuyasha mirándola a los ojos pero en los ojos de inuyasha se podía apreciar un sentimiento de tristeza y arrepentimiento cosa que a kagome no le importo

-seguro?-dijo seriamente kagome.

-si-dijo finalmente inuyasha.

-perfecto-dijo kagome con una sonrisa [aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de tristeza],todos la voltearon a ver sorprendidos por el repentino cambio de actitud.

-que?-preguntaron todos a la vez.

-dije perfecto-dijo kagome ampliando su sonrisa-eso significa que mi trabajo esta echo-dijo cerrando los ojos.

-que trabajo-pregunto sango confundida

-te lo explicare en un momento pero primero inuyasha...-dijo mientras se quitaba un dije plateado en forma de estrella-...necesito que rompas esto-dijo mientras se lo entregaba al hanyou quien lo tomo confundido.

-¿quieres que rompa esto?-dijo mientras miraba el dije en sus manos.

-así es, si tu sinceramente consideras que ya no me necesitas ni me quieres aquí romperlo-dijo restando le importancia

"kikyou abrió grandemente los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que ese dije era pero antes de que pudiera decir algo kagome la encerró en un campo de energía impidiéndole hablar"

-esta bien-dijo inuyasha mientras rompía en dos el pequeño dije en forma de estrella pero a continuación de los dos trozos del pequeño dije salio una especie de humo de un color azul marino que comenzó a rodear a kagome quien simplemente cerro los ojos después se formo una especie de tornado del mismo color que el humo y cuando se disperso todos abrieron la boca sorprendidos por que la persona frente a ellos era una kagome completamente distinta , su cabello azabache estaba suelto pero en donde se supone estaba su flequillo , este ahora era una tensa echa diagonalmente y en las puntas se encontraba levemente levantado era un estilo algo despeinado pero muy hermoso,su vestimenta también era diferente ahora utilizaba una blusa formal pero sin las mangas con un chaleco corto encima lo que dejaba al descubierto su estomago algo mas o menos así: .tv/imagenes/videos/r/i/rin-len-kagamine-fandub-espanol-la_ (igual a la imagen pero sin las alas y con el cabello mas largo y negro) y debajo utilizaba una falda larga color blanco hasta dos centímetros bajo la rodilla y luego unos tacones blancos no demasiado altos y ademas unos guantes sin dedos blancos y ahora tenia un par de orejitas de perro sonríe la cabeza del color de su cabello,sus ojos seguían siendo cafés pero ahora eran mas brillantes,mas alegres,sin contar que de su espalda ahora se asomaban dos hermosas alas blancas eran grandes pero de alguna manera se habían doblado para ahorrarle espacio a kagome.

todos estaban en shock no podían creer que la hermosa figura frente a ellos era kagome.

-co...como es eso posible-dijo sango sin salir del shock.

-supongo que realmente los sorprendió mi verdadera apariencia-dijo kagome divertida.

-no es posible ¿enserio es usted señorita kagome?-dijo miroku hablando por primera ves.

-por supuesto monje miroku, claro que soy yo, quien mas seria?-dijo sonriendo le cariñosa mente a miroku.

-pero que demonios te paso?!-dijo alterado inuyasha saliendo de su estado de shock.

-únicamente regrese a mi verdadera apariencia-dijo kagome tranquilamente.

-pero entonces no eras humana?-dijo inuyasha sorprendido.

-pues no,yo solo adopte esa forma para poder cumplir mi trato con izayoy-dijo algo avergonzada mientras inuyasha abria gandemente los ojos al escuchar aquel nombre

-dijiste izayoy-dijo inuyasha

-si, izayoy, tu madre inuyasha-dijo kagome mostrando le una cálida sonrisa

-eso es imposible-dijo el

-pues no , miren yo les voy a explicar-dijo tranquilamente sentándose en el pasto

-miren yo soy un ángel estelar, para ser mas precisos una estrella la estrella kagome-dijo ante la expresión sorprendida de todos-yo y todas las demás estrellas tenemos la capacidad de pasar libremente por el mundo de los espíritus y el mundo de los mortales, puesto que técnicamente no pertenecemos a ninguno de los dos, recuerdo perfectamente que hace unos 50 años mas o menos yo visite el mundo espiritual y hay me encontré a una mujer muy hermosa y muy amable llamada izayoy-inuyasha abrió los ojos como platos-era realmente muy amable y recuerdo que muchas veces me hablaba sobre su pequeño hijo un hanyou llamado inuyasha pero recuerdo que una vez me contó que ella lo observaba diariamente y que hace poco pudo ver como un hanyou disfrazado de su hijo lastimo a una sacerdotisa y la sacerdotisa clavo a su joven hijo en un árbol-se detuvo para observar un segundo a inuyasha-yo recuerdo que ella estaba realmente triste y en ese momento yo le ofrecí hacer el trato de las estrellas

...flashback...

-izayoy si lo deseas podemos hacer el trato de las estrellas-dice kagome (la kagome ángel)

-lo dices en serio kagome-dijo izayoy esperanzada

-por supuesto izayoy tu me agradas y siempre eres amable conmino así que estaré honrada de hacer el trato contigo-dijo feliz kagome

-entonces acepto-dijo despidida izayoy

-bueno entonces...-dijo mientras con sus poderes creaba un dije en forma de estrella-...necesito que me entregues una muestra del profundo amor que le tienes a tu hijo-dijo mirándola fijamente

-como?-dijo confundida

-así-dijo kagome y creo un pequeño humo azul que entro en el pecho de izayoy después de eso izayoy recordó cada momento de felicidad con su hijo y le salio una lagrima de felicidad que cayo en el dije de estrella

-listo-dijo kagome dándole una sonrisa-ahora dime lo que deseas que haga-dijo mientras se colocaba el dije en el cuello

-yo quiero que vayas a la tierra de los mortales y quites el sello de mi hijo,que le enseñes a disfrutar de la vida y que le des amigos pero sobretodo que sanes cada parte de su corazón-dijo izayoy

-lo intentare-dijo feliz kagome

-pero una cosa mas izayoy-dijo kagome-como puedo librarme del trato , no puedo estar atado a el eternamente-dijo seria kagome

-ah,pues, ya se!,para liberarte del trato mi hijo debe decir que ya no te necesita y romper el dije de estrella-dijo alegre izayoy

-pues bien el trato esta cerrado-dijo kagome mientras le daba un apretón de manos a izayoy

...fin del flashback...

todos miraban a kagome sorprendidos hasta que ella se levanto y hablo

-y ahora que tu mismo has roto el dije y dicho que no me necesitabas rompiste el trato- dijo tranquilamente

-pero señorita kagome?-pregunto miroku

-si? monje miroku-dijo ella

-si usted es una estrella porque todos dicen que es la reencarnasion de kikyou-dijo intrigado

-ah , eso es porque para llegar aquí como humana tenia que renacer y como kikyou murió en el mismo momento en el que yo selle el trato aproveche y renací como su rencarnacion-dijo restando le importancia

-pero si ya no tienes el trato con inuyasha que harás?-pregunto angustiado shipo

-primero ire y le quitare la perla a naraku para destruirla y después supongo que volveré al mundo de las estrellas o buscare otra alma o mortal para hacer el trato y divertirme un poco-dijo kagome como quien no quiere la cosa

inuyasha estaba en shock su kagome ya no estaría con el se iría para siempre que hará...

...

bueno queridos lectores me esforze si les gusto la historia y quieren que la continué porfa díganmelo en los reviews y si no lo an echo pásense a leer mi otro fic "siempre te voy a proteger" espero que les aya gustado y gracias por leer besos y bye


End file.
